Blue (Pokémon)
]] Blue, known as Green in Japan, is a name used to refer to two related, but distinct, video game characters in the Pokémon franchise, both of them the antagonists of the media in which they appear. The character Gary Oak in the anime is loosely based on Blue. Daisy Oak is his sister and Professor Oak is his grandfather. Blue in the video games Blue is the commonly referred-to name of a major character in the various games. He is the rival of Red and the grandson of Professor Oak. His style is mixed, and he does not specialize in any type. He is a non-playable character in both the first and second generations of ''Pokémon'' games. In the Japanese video games, he is most commonly known as Green, and has alternate name choices of "Gary" and "John". (In Blue Version, the default names are switched, Blue is the protagonist and Red is Oak's grandson.) First generation Blue is the main antagonist of [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue, and Yellow]], [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''FireRed'', and LeafGreen]]. Although the player can change his name at the beginning of the game, the game will generically refer to the character as “Blue”, “Red”, or “Green” depending on the game version. He serves as a repeated foil and recurring boss for the player. As per the storyline, Blue is a 12 year old from Pallet Town and grandson of world renowned Pokémon researcher Professor Oak. Blue and Red, his next door neighbor, were once friends but drifted apart due to differences. Blue’s adventure as a Pokémon trainer begins one day when Professor Oak calls him and Red to his lab. At the lab, both boys are given a choice of Pokémon and a Pokédex to start out their journeys as Pokémon trainers. Like Red, Blue roams the area of Kanto, defeating Gym leaders and catching new Pokémon. Blue saw Red as his rival, and when given the chance, tested his skills against the latter. After collecting all eight Kanto Gym badges, Blue challenged and defeated the Elite Four, becoming the Pokémon League Champion. When Red eventually makes his way through the Elite Four, Blue challenges Red, but is defeated, losing his title as the League Champion. Afterwards, Blue reconciles his loss to Red. Second Generation After three years via aftermath of [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]], Blue has since become one of the Kanto Gym Leaders. His demeanor has somewhat changed, though still bitter over his loss to Red in Pokémon Red and Blue. As the current Gym leader of Viridian City, Blue is absent from his post most of the time, much to the dismay of challengers. Aside from Red, its been a while since Blue has faced a worthy trainer, though this soon changes when he is challenged to a Gym battle by the protagonist of [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]], and Crystal, who defeats him, granting the latter access into Mt. Silver. His team roster is identical to his League Champion lineup but as if he didn’t have any of the first generation starter Pokémon. If the player defeats Blue, he or she receives the 16th and final badge (the Earth Badge) and Professor Oak will grant him/her access to Mount Silver. Blue is by far the strongest Gym leader in the second generation. His Pokémon are all over 50 which no other gym leader has. Blue in the manga Blue starts out in this series quite cocky and aloof. He does seem to know his limits, however, when he was younger, he was taught to fight and train by his master, Chuck, the Cianwood City Gym Leader. His training was unique, as Chuck forced him to train up his body, to be able to relate to his Pokémon better. He and Red often fight in the first couple of volumes, competing with each other on completing the Pokédex for Professor Oak (Blue’s grandfather). Blue starts out his journey with a Charmander, and continues to train it well throughout his adventure, making it the first out of the three starters to evolve. Blue grows less cocky as the series goes on, and much more aloof and silent in the second major arc of the novel, starring Yellow. It is a common rumour that he likes Green, as he manages to fit in the phrase “pesky girl” at the end of every saga in the Japanese version. (In the translation, it’s “obnoxious girl” twice, then “noisy woman”.) Blue has a knack for training Pokémon, and has been recognized by his grandfather as the Pokémon trainer. This was acknowledged by the fact that after he became a gym leader, he trained up a whole new set of Pokémon from scratch, to levels as high as those of the other trainers, who’d had their Pokémon right from the start. (Even Pokémon that belong to other trainers, such as Red’s Pokémon, he trained up to be twice the fighters they were in a very short span of time .) He helps Red and Green defeat Sabrina in the third volume, then has his final battle with Red, losing just very slightly. This causes the two to gain respect for each other. In the Yellow Caballero Saga, Blue helps Yellow by “training” her as well, living up to his reputation as the best Pokémon Trainer. He comes back later to help with the Elite Four fight. Blue wears a cloak over his old costume (from the games) in this saga. He is very calm and skilled now. One year later, Blue and Red compete in a contest to try and become the new Viridian City Gym Leader. Red wins, but he is forced to decline because of his wounds. Blue becomes the new Gym Leader like he was in the games. He helps out in the final battle with the Mask of Ice, then tries to hand Silver over to the police for his theft. (Gold manages to trick him out of it.) In the FR/LG saga, Blue joins in the fight against Deoxys and Sird along with his old companions. In the final battle, he trades his Charizard for Red's Venusaur, as it was too injured to go further and that the Pokemon Center was destroyed. In the end,he is turned into stone by the energy blast resulted by Sird's final blow against Deoxys. At the very end of the Emerald chapter, Blue and the other pokedex holders were freed by Emerald and Jirachi. See also *Pokémon Adventures *Gary Oak Category:Pokémon characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Male video game characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional explorers Category:1998 introductions